


Glass Walls

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fertility Issues, Miscarriage, Platt being a mom, Trudy Platt is Kim Burgess's fake Mom, canon typical violence and injury, no beta we die like variously gendered people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: When Platt gets the news that Kim's been kept overnight and lost the baby, she makes her way to the hospital to console her. Post 07x13
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Randy ''Mouch'' McHolland/Trudy Platt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Glass Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head, and I told myself I'd write a really short drabble to get it out of my head. Now it's 12.26am, this is over 1.3k words, and I have work in the morning. Enjoy?

Trudy stood outside the hospital room, looking in at Ruzek and Burgess. For all of their bluster, they were two kids who desperately loved each other. She was so happy when she found out that they were getting their happy ending and having a baby, but seeing them so devastated nearly broke her. She twisted her wedding ring around her finger, the reminder that she’d gotten her happy ending. She just wished she’d found Randall twenty years before.

Lost in thought, she didn’t realise when Ruzek came out of the room, surprise on his face. “Sarge…I didn’t think anyone would be coming by this time. How are you?” He wiped his face as Trudy watched him, seeing how his eyes were red rimmed.

“Better than you are. Look, go get some coffee and take ten minutes. I’ll stay in there with her. But don’t tell anyone.” Adam smiled and nodded.

“Deal. Two sugar, one cream for you?”

“It’s too late for me to have any. Randall’s in work in the morning, I don’t want to keep him awake tonight.” Adam nodded and walked down to the waiting room where the coffee machine was, and Trudy walked into Kim’s room.

The seat beside the bed was empty and she sat there. Burgess was doing a good impression of being asleep, but her breathing was hitching slightly thanks to the sobs she was trying not to release. Trudy looked for a moment, before reaching out her hand and wrapping it around Burgess’s, being careful of the IV. The motion made Kim turn her head, and she let out a small smile seeing the desk sergeant sitting there.

“Hey, Sarge.” Kim’s voice was dreamy, the good pain meds hitting her.

“Hey Kiddo. How’re you feeling?” The question hit Kim who tried putting her shield back up, but was just too tired to.

“Guilty. I didn’t think, I just went in there and Adam had to pull me out. As soon as that first kick happened I just knew. I knew. How could I ever have been a mother if I couldn’t protect my baby?” A tear rolled down Kim’s face, followed by another. Trudy held onto her, letting them flow. Adam arrived back at the door, but with a glare from the sergeant he walked away again.

As Kim’s tears subsided, Trudy rubbed her lower back, holding onto her.

“I never had a kid of my own. When I was younger I always thought that I’d have time, be able to live the dream and I’d find a man to settle down with. Then when I was shot, I was warned that if I got pregnant I probably wouldn’t be able to carry it to term. And if I did, it’d be a c-section or we’d both die.” The younger woman stared at her mentor, listening intently.

“I wish I’d met Randy twenty years ago. I know we knew of each other, but we never spent time together. I wish I could have given him a child. But even with that, I realised when I got the call I have a kid who I love a lot. I’m so incredibly proud of you, Burgess. You never let anything stand in your way. You came back after being shot and you went back to patrol because you wanted to. You could have used that shooting to rise up the ranks but you did it the proper way. This wasn’t your time to have a child, and that’s ok. But it will be your time.”

Kim sobbed in her arms, barely believing what she said. Trudy just held her tight, wiping her eyes with the nearby tissues and holding her close.

“I’m so scared, Trudy.” Platt’s heart grew a size when she realised it was the first time Burgess used her first name. “He says he doesn’t blame me, but I killed our baby. It was my fault. Mine.”

“Shush, don’t you even think that. Burgess, you should have died five years ago. I was sitting in the precinct getting the black bands out, waiting for the call that you’d died. I saw the toll that took on the man who loves you, watching you lose everything. You survived that, and you’ll survive this. And in a few weeks or months, you’ll look back on this and you’ll smile because you survived. You’ll always remember this baby and how loved they were. Just because you don’t have a living child doesn’t mean you’re not a Mom. You chose this baby and you loved them and their daddy loved them. You can do this.”

She stayed, hugging her until Kim fell into an uneasy sleep. Her breathing had eased slightly, and Trudy laid her back on the bed, making sure she was fully covered with her blankets. Once she was satisfied that Kim was fully asleep she left the room, seeing Adam sitting on the floor, his head in his hands.

“Ruzek?” He stood immediately, turning to her.

“Sarge. How is she?”

“She’s asleep. I need you to do something for me—“

“I’m not leaving her, Sarge. She needs to know that I’m here no matter what she thinks.” Trudy let a small smile at him speaking.

“We’re on the same page, Ruzek. Go in there and be with your girl. She blames herself, and she won’t stop blaming herself. Let her know that she’s loved, ok? Because I want an honorary grand baby in the future, and I know the two of you are meant for each other.” Almost before she finished speaking, Ruzek engulfed her in a hug, holding her close.

“Thank you, Sarge. For being there for her and doing what I couldn’t. She’s the best thing that happened to me, and I’ll remind her of that.” They separated, Ruzek sliding the door open almost soundlessly and slipping into the glass walled room.

Trudy walked down the hall, her hip aching as she stood. The elevator door opened, and there was Randall, a smile on his face when he saw his wife.

“Ruzek told me you were here. I thought you could do with some company on the way home.” He reached over and kissed his wife’s cheek, taking her hand as they went into the elevator to go back downstairs.

“Sweetheart…does it upset you that we couldn’t have kids?” She blurted, feeling brave and open enough to ask the question she’d been afraid of for so many years.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating the question. “I wish I’d met you early enough so we could have had kids. I would love to see you raising a strong willed young woman, letting her know who you are and how you control that precinct. But I don’t regret us. And I’ll never regret asking you to marry me and be my wife. If I really want to spend time with kids, I can go to Christopher’s and get all the time with his I want before handing them back.” The elevator arrived at the ground floor, so they stayed quiet as they walked to the parking lot.

They got into the car, Trudy fastening her seatbelt before she spoke again. “Burgess was pregnant. She ran to save a teenager, and the guy holding the teen hostage beat her. She lost the baby. That’s why she’s in there now, and I wish there was something I could do for her.” She felt her husband’s hand on hers, holding it tightly.

“You can be there for her. And when she’s feeling up to it, she can come for dinner. We’ll let her know that one event isn’t going to decide her entire future for us. She may as well be family to you, the same way Brett is to me. Just because we didn’t have our own kids together doesn’t mean we don’t have some anyway.”

His last sentence kept going around in Trudy’s brain. They got home and went to bed, curled up together in the dark. Burgess may as well have been hers, and she was going to make sure she knew it.


End file.
